$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {0} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {-1} \\ {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4}-{4} \\ {0}-{-1} \\ {-2}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {1} \\ {-3}\end{array}\right]}$